The Three From Mizuho
by Squeaky123
Summary: Michelle finds the Chunin Exams hard, but tries to make it through even with her two sisters Kira and Tabatha that have been in it before and failed. Also I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS THEREFORE I AM A DICLAIMER!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Before The Chunin Exams!

A gurl was walking around in the Leaf village. The gurl was going to look for her older sister named Sheena. Sheena was a spell using person, she really doesn't like making a pact one summon spirit. The gurl stopped and look at something. Then the gurl heard her friend Miko call her name,

"Hey Kira! What are you up today?"

Kira turned around quickly and looked at Miko and then said,

"Oh nothing much…just looking for Sheena and stuff…"

Miko gave Kira that I noe your lying look. But Miko knew that she was looking for Sheena. The she finally said,

"Didn't you tell me before that u had to find your sister?"

Kira looked at the ground, then said something that Miko couldn't hear. Then she says,

"Yeah, yeah I noe I have to look for my sister. Just can't stand her right now. But I guess it wouldn't hurt just to go look for her."

Miko asked her if she could help look for her sister so Kira said okay. Then Miko and Kira where talking then Sheena jumped out of a tree and scared both of them and says,

"Hehe, that was funny."

Kira gave Sheena that little evil look that she always gives people when they bother her, and then says,

"Hahah, not funny, stupid."

Miko looked at both of them, then said,

"Do you two always do that?"

Kira looked at her friend Miko, and says,

"Sometimes…just don't get along with her to well that's all."

Miko had that fake smile on her face and then says,

"I'm gonna go look for…ummm…lets see what was his name? Ahh, I remember, I'm going to look for Kazu okay?"

Kira and Sheena both said okay and then Sheena said,

"Go look for Michelle and Tabatha. So we can continue that stuff we were doing the other day."

Kira answered back by saying one word,

"Fine…"

So then she looked for them. Michelle and Tabatha were playing a game with Meili. Meili looked at Tabatha and said,

"Your turn Tabatha."

Tabatha when to take her turn and said,

"Will you just call me Tabby and not Tabatha?"

After she took her turn she looked at Michelle and then Michelle said,

"Getting too bored ain't cha?"

Tabatha looked at her and said,

"Maybe…"

Then Meili's kat Blackie jumped on Tabatha's shoulder and meowed at her. So then Tabatha pets him. Then Kira finds them playing a game with Meili and says,

"Hey you two! Come on…oh hey Meili."

Meili looked up and wave while Michelle and Tabatha gets up and walks over to Kira. Michelle says,

"What does Sheena want now?"

Kira looked at Tabatha and says,

"The same thing as before Chelle."

Meili gets up and picks up Blackie and says to Michelle and Tabatha,

"Hey Tabby and Chelle I guess I'll see you later then."

Tabatha and Michelle both answer at the same time,

"Okay Meili."

Then they both look at each other, while Blackie the kat jumped off of her shoulder and jumped on Meili's shoulder. So then Kira, Michelle and Tabatha went back to Sheena. Then Sheena told them what they have to do today. When they went to do what they needed to do Michelle messed up badly when she did her part of the training thing. Then Kira said,

"Stop messing up that bad Chelle. You noe what happens if you mess up."

Michelle looked up and then said,

"Yeah, yeah I noe…if I mess up I mess up the whole team."

Tabatha looked at them weirdly and then went back to what she was doing before that happened and said to herself,

"They will never get along if they keep this up…"

Sheena was standing there watching them the whole time when then Temari and her team came around. Then Temari looked at Kankuro and said to him,

"Hey Kankuro why don't you mess them up on their training thing. I bet they are the weakest here in the village, right Gaara?"

Gaara looked at his sister with his arms crossed and didn't answer her but Kankuro looked at his brother then his sister and said to her,

"Oh fine I'll do that then but don't blame me if something goes wrong Temari…"

Kankuro walked over to them and waited to see what the gurls were up to now with their training for the exams this year. Then Michelle messed up once again and said,

"Oops…that I meant to do…"

Kira gave a evil little look to Michelle and said,

"You better hope that you meant to do that…"

Kankuro picked up his throwing knife out of his weapon holder and threw it at them and then Temari was standing there with her evil smile on her face the whole time. Kira looked at the knife and then picked it up then thought to herself, _"Hmmm, whose idea is this now? 'Cause if I have to I'll looked for them and then have a little fun with whoever it is…"_ Tabatha stopped what she's doing and then said,

"What's wrong now Kira?"

Kira jumped and then hid it on her and said,

"Oh nothing…heheh…you noe how it is. Hey Sheena ain't it time for us to have a break?"

Sheena looked up and then looked at her three sisters. Even though she's the oldest out of the three. Then she said,

"Yeah go head take a break for now. Next time there will be no break."

Kira looked around then disappeared on them like there's something's wrong. Kankuro went back to his sister and brother and said,

"Where's Baki? We were suppose to meet him here."

Gaara looked at his brother with his arms still crossed. Then Temari says something,

"He might be doing something like always…"

Miko seen them and went over to them with Kazu and Hoshi. And said loudly to them,

"Hey you four! I found Kazu and Hoshi!"

Kira looked at her when Michelle said something to Miko,

"Hey Miko. You found them. So surprising isn't it?"

Tabatha and Sheena both said,

"Yup…"

Kazu looked at Kira and then he said,

"Well, well the pipsqueak grew up. About time isn't it."

Miko elbowed him and gave him the evil little look and said,

"Boy, shush!"

Hoshi looked at Kazu and Miko and quickly says to them,

"You two are going to be an embarrassment do the village, are we?"

Kazu and Miko shook their heads no. Then Hoshi said,

"Good…"

Temari and her team stood there watching them and said,

"Well, they seem to be all from the same clan…lets break it up shall we Kankuro and Gaara?"

Gaara looked up at his sister and said,

"Fine…Temari…"

The Three walked over to them and looked at them. Then Kira gave her dirty look to them and said,

"What do you three want?"

Kankuro looked around and says,

"To knock you people around and see if you people are as weak as this village looks."

Kira quickly said,

"We'll see about that. 'Cause you don't look like you can fight at all."

Then Sheena shook her head and said,

"Kira, that's not a good thing to do. You should noe that by now."

She looked down and said,

"Oh fine sister of mine I so hate."

Michelle stood there looking at them like they're crazy. And said,

"Oh, boy here we go again…the I hate you stuff."

Tabatha agreed on that, then said,

"This isn't my fault so I'm not in this, even though Kira is three years older than me but two years younger that Sheena. But I think Sheena is gonna win this one like always."

Kira gave up and turned around and said,

"Sheena you're so weird."

Then she said to Kira,

"Well so are you."

Miko, Kazu, Michelle, Tabatha, Hoshi, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara all stood there looking at the two gurls argue. Then Kira says something to Sheena,

"You must be bored after I took that job from you, ain't I right? 'Cause you not getting that job back since you're in charge of the village now."

Sheena was getting angry with her little sister so she said something to her,

"Kira if you don't shut it, there's gonna be a big problem you noe!"

Kira looked around then looked at Kankuro and looked away quickly, by looking at her three other sisters and her two brothers, and said,

"Make me shut it! I bet you can't make me Sheena."

Kira stuck her tongue out at her sister and yet she doesn't noe that the sand team is still standing there. Sheena took out her infused cards and said to Kira,

"You noe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to fight ya, Kira. I noe your moves, so I noe your gonna lose big time again."

She looked up and then turned to look at her sister and said,

"Are you asking me for a fight?"

Sheena gave her sister that little look like yeah whatever, and finally says to her,

"Maybe…now take out your weapons, you brat."

Kira took out her weapons and said while she was looking for two other things while she was looking through her bag,

"If I kill you don't have a little fit Sheena. 'Cause Corrine isn't going to be a big help when I have Night Raid. You noe wolves are better than whatever Corrine is."

Sheena looked at Corrine. But she would have to hate it if she lost Corrine again, even though she went threw all that work to bring Corrine back. After she looked at Corrine she look at Kira and said,

"Oh fine but to tell you now, Corrine isn't the same like before, you brat. But I would like to see what other summon spirits you have now besides Night Raid."

When Kira took out two circular things Night Raid appeared by her. Then Corrine looked at Night Raid and said,

"So Night Raid is still alive? I thought you would be dead by now."

Sheena jumped when she heard Corrine talk so she said to Corrine,

"You're not supposed to talk! You suppose to act like you're a kat or something…"

Corrine looked at Sheena and then back at Night Raid and says to Sheena,

"Sorry Sheena…I won't do it again."

Kira shook her head since Corrine and Sheena always fight then Night Raid said something to Corrine,

"Well I see something like you can't be quiet for once. So it won't be a drag to kill you today…if she lets me though…"

Temari walked backwards a bit with a freaked out look on her face and said,

"When do animals talk? Because I don't remember animals talking when I was little."

Out of nowhere the team leader Baki appeared by Temari and her team and said,

"These aren't regular animals. These are summon spirits that the Hidden Village of Mizuho uses. Only a few people noe how to do this, but the Fujibayashi clan noes a lot about summon spirits better than anyone."

Temari looked at them then back at Baki. Then Kankuro looked at the two gurls and then says to himself, _"Well this looks like it could be fun to watch…but I could use a fight myself. Nah, Baki wouldn't let me until the exams start. I guess I have to sneak a fight after they are done."_ Then Miko says,

"Hey look, its Meili and some other people. So Kira and Sheena its best not to start that now. They look like officials for the exams, and I noe you two don't want to be kicked out of them."

Both Kira and Sheena put up their weapons and then Sheena looked at Corrine while Kira picked up Night Raid, even though he's a full-grown wolf. When Meili walked up to them with her two friends she said,

"Hey guys! Let me tell you who they are, okay?"

Tabatha looked at Gekkou and then looked at Night Raid. And then Kira said,

"Exam officials…that's nice…so who are they Meili?"

Meili pointed to Anko first and said,

"This is Anko, and this is Gekkou. Okay?"

Sheena took a quick look at Anko and says,

"Where have I seen her before?"

Sheena stood there thinking while everyone was saying hi and stuff then Kira looked at Kankuro and sort of waved at him. But stayed shy on purpose. Then Sheena said something very loud,

"Ah, I remember now! I seen you in the Leaf Village!"

Anko smiled a little at Sheena and said,

"That's right. I was at the exam before, just like last year and I'm still in charge of the forest of death again. So yeah it's a lot more dangerous this year, too. Plus I heard that the snake guy is around this year. Better be careful also."

Michelle looked at Anko with a scared look and says,

"Sn-snake guy? You got to be kidding me."

Kira looked at Michelle with her head tilted a little bit,

"She means Orochimaru, Michelle. The one we're trying to find and kill, duh."

Michelle looked around and says,

"Oh yeah…I remember now"

Meili picked up Blackie, when she did he meowed sharply to tell her to put him down, but Meili ignored it and watched them, and wondered why Kira was acting very shy around that person with the thing he's carrying around. Anko turned to look at Gekkou and says something to him,

"Hey Gekkou, we better get back over there before we get in more trouble this year. Okay you maggots, I'll see you all in the 2nd exams!"

After Anko said that she disappeared, then Gekkou looked at everyone and said,

"Well I guess we'll talk some other time then."

Gekkou disappeared as well. Then Kira says,

"I thought I was the only one that could do that…well I think I'll be somewhere, okay?"

Sheena quickly looked at her and gave a weird look that Tabatha and Michelle really noe, then she says,

"Fine, just don't be starting anything, got that? If you do you noe what happens, you little brat. As for you Tabatha and Michelle your staying with me, got that?"

Kira put down Night Raid and disappeared with him. Then Tabatha and Michelle says to Sheena,

"Okay, Sheena."

Kiba was sitting in his tree watching Akamaru, Hinata and Shino. And said to himself, _"I wonder how the exams are going to be like? Hopefully squad seven is in this year, especially with that Naruto kid_." Hinata looked up at Kiba and said shyly,

"Umm, Kiba…should we be going to that classroom in the academy?"

Kiba jumped down and picked up Akamaru and then he says,

"Yeah, we should be doing that."

Kira appeared in the tree quietly but sat there, hoping they wouldn't notice she's there, then Akamaru started barking at the tree Kira was in. Kira looked at Akamaru and kept quiet. Then Kiba said to Akamaru,

"What are you barking at now, Akamaru?"

Shino looked up in the tree and said to Kiba,

"Well Akamaru found another Shinobi. Seems like she's from the Hidden Village of Mizuho. Not many come for the exams…"

Hinata looked at Shino and says to them,

"She doesn't seem to be like Tenten and her team."

Kira looked at them then she jumped down looking at Akamaru, while she did that Night Raid jumped down, too and let out a small growl at Akamaru. Kira turned her head and tilted it while she looked at him and said to Night Raid,

"Night Raid be nice…you noe that I don't let you do that…"

Night Raid sat down and said to her,

"Sorry, Lady Kira. I wont let it happen again."

Kira looked at the three, then Kiba said,

"That was plain freaky, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru let out a small bark to answer Kiba. Kira looked at them and said,

"Ah, never mind. We'll met again in the 1st exam…lets go Night Raid…"

Both Kira and Night Raid disappeared and met up with her team in the room three hundred and one and then Kiba's team appeared in there. Then Michelle said to Kira,

"That's sad that Meili can't come with us."

Night Raid looked at Michelle and said,

"I wouldn't mess with Lady Kira right now…"

Kira looked at Tabatha Michelle and Night Raid and then says to them,

"I'll be back in a few minutes…I have to do something…"

Then they heard the sound village's Nins up to something then they heard one gurl say something,

"Kabuto, are you sure you're okay?"

Kabuto got back up but looked at the three. Then Kira ended up walking by them and said all three of their names,

"Well, well…looks like Kin, Zaku, and Dosu are up to the tricks again…"

Dosu looked at her and said,

"We don't noe you but it would be my honor to put you out of your little misery…"

Kira stopped and stood there and says to him.

"I would love to see how you would do that, Dosu…"

Ino looked at the nine rookies and then back at her and says,

"Is she really going to start a fight with them? 'Cause she doesn't look all that strong."

Choij stood there eating like always then Ino looked at him and said,

"Okay fatty, stop eating!"

Xiao appeared in there and then everyone looked at her, and then she says,

"Okay you brats! Take your seats! And there will be no fighting unless its part of the exam!"

Everyone sat down and looked at Xiao and then she said,

"This is the first part of you exam. So listen up, cause I'm not answering any questions. All right rule number one, these chuuin here are here to watch you take the written exam…if you get caught cheating your whole team fails. If miss more than three questions your whole team fails. The 10th and finally question won't be giving until the last fifteen minutes of you one hour time limit. Now everyone will get a number and that number means this is where you are sitting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The First Chunin Exam!

Xiao gives everyone a small piece of paper that had a number on it. Kira, Tabatha and Michelle looked at each other and then Michelle said,

"Aww, that sucks! We're not near each other."

Tabatha looked at Michelle and then at Kira who was looking at Kankuro again. Then says,

"Yeah that's true. But looks like Kira is up to something again."

Xiao looked at everyone that was going to their seats that had their number on it then said,

"All right. When I say start, you will start your written test."

Xiao watched the clock, then said,

"Okay, now begin!"

Everyone was trying to answer the questions but no Genin knew the answers. But Kira knew them because her sister Sheena had ordered all the Jonin and the Chunin to teach them it. But she had seen her two sisters, Tabatha and Michelle trying to cheat on it. One person had a kunai thrown at him and then one Chunin said,

"Number 26 failed!"

The 2nd Chunin said,

"Numbers 46 and 31 failed!"

The three from that team was token out quickly. Michelle had that scared look on her face when that one person beside her had that kunai thrown at him, but still worked on her test. Kankuro took a quick look at Kira while she was doing her test without cheating like everyone else. Then he said to himself, _"Well, not many people do test without cheating. She must noe the answers or something. She acts like she a good ninja but she seems to be the non-talkive type. At least she's not like Gaara though. Well hopefully this works, if it doesn't I might fake something and have my puppet that is dressed like a Chunin and then get my answers from it." _He looked at her then whispered to her,

"I bet you noe some of these answers, right?"

Kira looked at him then said,

"Maybe…so what are you getting at?"

He answered her back,

"Just trying to get some help, that's all."

Then she looked at her paper, which was half way finished, and said,

"Well, here since I'm half way finish. Just don't take too long on copying them, okay?"

He looked at her paper and then copied them, then said,

"Okay I have them. Hopefully the 10th one is easy for you."

Kira took her paper back and said,

"Nothing is to hard for me."

Xiao looked at all the rest of the Genin that were left and says,

"Okay, now its time for the 10th and final question. So listen up. If you don't answer the 10th question, you automatically fail, but if you answer it and get it wrong you still fail and it keeps you from taking the Chunin exams for the rest of your life."

Kiba stood up and says to Xiao,

"Are you saying this cause of us nine rookies are in here?"

Akamaru barked. Then Xiao says to him,

"I wasn't making the rules that time. But this time these rules are real. Now the ones that don't want to take the 10th question raise your hand so we can record your number and then you will leave right way."

One person from the Sand team raised his hand and said,

"I'm out on this. Sorry guys."

Then a Chunin called out,

"Numbers 39, 20, 17…failed!"

Then one person had his hand up and then slammed it down on the desk and got up then said,

"I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage, believe it!"

Xiao looked at him and then says,

"Those of you that are still here, you pasted."

The gurl with the pink hair got up and said,

"All that for nothing?"

Xiao looked at her and said,

"Yes, it was to see if you all would cheat. The ones that got token out were the ones that got caught cheating. You all were successful without being caught."

Then she said to her again,

"I still don't get it. Would you explain it anyways?"

Xiao looked at her and explained the whole 1st exam. Kira looked at Kankuro then back at Xiao. Then something was thrown into the room then Anko appeared in there, and said,

"Hey everyone! I'm Anko Mitarashi, your 2nd exam speaker."

Xiao looked at her and said,

"Your early again…"

Anko looked around and said,

"Oops…well anyways your squad leaders will show you where the 2nd exams are at, then you'll meet there tomorrow. You are dismissed!"

Everyone got up and left, then Xiao went to pick up the papers as Anko left. Kira was walking around with Tabatha, Michelle and Sheena for a bit. Then when Xiao got to one test that was completely blank she said,

"Well I can't believe I pasted a Genin without him answering the questions…"

Kira looked at Tabatha, Michelle, and Sheena and said,

"Well you three go look around I'll be somewhere, okay."

Tabatha, Michelle, and Sheena went to look at things when Kira walked around by herself and end up walking by the sand team again. Then Temari grabbed her arm when she walked by and says,

"So you're the one that helped Kankuro, aren't you?"

Kira didn't look at her but answered her,

"Maybe…"

Temari let go of her and said,

"Well if that's all you got to say well, then we might have to let Gaara knock you around."

Kira fixed her ribbon on her outfit and said,

"Well bring it then…"

Gaara looked at her and then turned around, then Kankuro looked at him and said,

"Well I never had seen you not take a fight before, Gaara."

Gaara glared at his brother and said,

"We don't need to embarrassment to our village…"

Kira had a little smirk on her face and said,

"Heheh, sounds so like Hoshi…but too bad Hoshi can't fight…"

Night Raid came out of nowhere and said to Kira,

"Lady Kira, Sheena is looking for you."

After he said that he bowed, then all three of them looked at both of them, then Kira said,

"If you don't mind, I must go…"

Kira looked at Kankuro real quick and disappeared with Night Raid. Kankuro looked around and says to his sister and brother,

"I'm going to look for Baki."

Temari seen how Gaara was so she said,

"Fine, don't start any fights, got it?"

Kankuro answered back,

"Yeah, yeah…"

He disappeared. While Gaara and Temari were standing there, they went to look around. Kira appeared by her three sisters and when Kankuro appeared there as well and then Kira said,

"Did you follow me?"

Kankuro looked at her three sisters and said,

"No, I just wanted to say thanks for, umm, you noe what I mean."

Kira smiled a little and said,

"Oh yeah, your welcome. Well I guess we'll see you during the 2nd exam, then."

Kankuro nodded and says,

"Okay. Well, umm, later then."

Kira said bye to him and then her team disappeared and then he reappeared by his team and seen Baki and said,

"Oh, there you are Baki…I went to look for you."

Temari gave him a look and said,

"What a lie…you went to talk to that gurl didn't you?"

He looked at Baki and said,

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…"

The next day all the teams were at the place for the 2nd exam and Anko says,

"Alright you maggots! This is the 2nd exam! These papers are for you to sign just in case you don't come back alive in the forest. When you sign them you bring them over there and exchange them for an earth or heaven scroll. You will fight other teams to get the other scroll but you will not noe what team has what scroll. Then you will pick a gate and stay there and wait until the Chunin there open the gate and then you will enter it and it will begin."

Each team signed the paper and gave it to the three people and then Kira's team got an earth scroll and went to the gate they wanted. And waited for them to start the exam. The Chunin opened the gate and all the teams went inside the forest and Michelle said,

"This is creepy Tabby…"

Kira looked at Michelle and said,

"Get over it!"

Then they heard a scream and Anko said to herself while she was standing outside of the forest, _"Well, well looks like the fun has just begun, this is gonna be fun…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

The Second Exam!

Michelle looked around when she heard the scream, then said,

"What was that?"

Tabatha looked right at her and said,

"That was someone getting their scroll taken or something got them."

Kira looked at both of them the turned around and says,

"You two need to get over it…now lets go before we get caught…"

The two gurls nodded and followed her. Kiba's team got the scroll but it was the wrong one so they kept on looking for the earth scroll. Then Kira's team ended up being ambushed. Then Michelle looked at Kira and said,

"I guess I'll try that thing that I learned."

Tabatha nodded to Michelle to go head and do that. So Michelle did some hand signs and then said,

"Lets see if you like this…white death!"

Kira looked at the person was laughing at his own teammate that just lost and then Kira took out something and then said,

"Too bad for you…I have to end your little misery right now…"

The Nin looked at her and says,

"Really…I could have you dead you noe."

She looked at Night Raid and said,

"Get him…Night Raid…"

Night Raid took out the Nin in a few minutes. Then she looked at him and says,

"Good job Night Raid…"

Tabatha picked up the scroll and said,

"Well, well…we have the heaven scroll now."

Kira took the scroll from her and put it in her kunai holder and says,

"Lets go…we're going to the tower since we're done here…"

Michelle and Tabatha followed her, since they're the only team that finished in two days while some of the teams finished in three or five days, even though they have 5 days to finish. Kira's team walked in and read the riddle on the wall. Then they opened up the two scrolls then Kira says,

"Drop the scrolls…it's a summoning jutsu…"

Michelle and Tabatha dropped the scrolls and moved back then Sheena appeared, and said,

"Well, very good you three. Since you three finished the 2nd exam quickly…we'll do something."

Kira looked at Sheena and says,

"Fine…but I'm gonna stay here. So take Michelle and Tabatha with you."

Corrine appeared and says to Sheena,

"Sheena, are you thinking again?"

Sheena shook her head and says,

"Uh, no...I-I just blanked out thats all."

She did that little fake laugh that Kira hates so much, so Kira gave that little I'm going to kill you look to her and says,

"All right then I'm outta here..."

So she disappears and well you guessed it, she's outside, waiting on someone. Night Raid appeared by her and says,

"Lady Kira, are you sure you want to leave Sheena out of this?"

She looked at him and says taking a kunai out,

"Yes...and she doesn't need to noe what I'm up to...you noe Night Raid lets mess with the rookies when they arrive..."

Night Raid looked at her with fear and said,

"You don't me your going to kill them, right Lady Kira?"

She played with her kunai and says,

"Now, why would I do that?"

He sat down. then licked his paw and says,

"The way you said that, it sounded like you want to kill them."

Michelle looked at Sheena and says to her and Tabatha,

"The exams are hard. How did Tabatha and Kira get here and then failed?"

Tabatha looked down and said,

"Well you see...Kira, um, killed Mika and we didnt get the 2nd scroll we needed to so yeah...that's how we failed. Kinda wish she didn't do that."

Sheena looked at Corrine and says,

"Didn't we tell you like fifty times already Michelle?"

Michelle looked around nervously,

"I don't remember...I think I might have become dumb for once."

Tabatha laughed and says,

"You became a dumb blonde for once!"

Michelle gave her the evil look and says,

"I'm not blonde...I have blue hair stupid!"

Tabatha looked at her with her eyes wide-open and says,

"Oh yeah, I forgot Chelle."

Then Tabatha sticks her tongue out at her. Michelle and Tabatha were about to kill each other, until Sheena broke them up, and says,

"All right you two! Break it up!"

Michelle and Tabatha both look at Sheena and says,

"Fine, Sheena."

Then the two turn away from each other, when Kira and Night Raid appear. The last three days of the 2nd exam are up and the teams that made it are waiting for the rules for the 3rd exam. So the Hokage started talking when Gekkou appeared and says,

"Lord Hokage, there are too many, Genin. We're going to have to do the elimate some for the 3rd exam."

The Hokage thought about it for a few minutes then says,

"All right...then we'll start the elimation rounds."

Gekkou looked around and explains the rules for the elimation rounds. Then the two names show up on the board and the two Nins appeared down there and Gekkou says,

"When you two are ready...you will begin."

Gekkou coughed. The two took a quick look at each other and then started the fight which lasted about 4 minutes. So then Gekkou says,

"Sasuke wins the 1st round."

The the board started to pick the next two names. Kira's name showed up and Michi's name showed up, too. Kira disappeared and then reappeared down there with Night Raid. Michi Jumped down and says to her,

"You might be as weak as you look...not even your wolf could help you."

Kira looked at her three sisters that are watching then at Night Raid and says,

"I would watch what you say...cause you don't noe our moves yet..."

Gekkou looked at both of them and says,

"When ready...begin."

He coughed then Kira looked at Night Raid and says,

"Night Raid...get her...make sure you don't kill her...I want to finish her off..."

Night Raid streached and says,

"Yes Lady Kira...I'll make sure I won't kill her."

Night Raid went at her while Kira stood there watching, when Michi says something with two spell cards in her hand, then Night Raid was hit and on the ground. Then Kira says to her,

"Not bad...but who cares...Purgatory Seal..."

When she said Puratory Seal she healed Night Raid and then he was on his feet.

Michi looked at her and says,

"Well, well the fight just started...this is going to be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Renee': Hey I hope so far you like my story. Well anyways I've been working on this at skool and well yeah you kinda get the point.

Michelle: Hey, hey! What about that fight with me and Mei?

Renee': o.o; Don't noe yet. . " We'll find out okay, Michelle.

Michelle: Okay!

Renee': Anyways, heres chapter four.

* * *

Chapter four:

The Elimation Rounds: Part One!

Kira and Michi had a 15 minute fight but Kira won of course. Gekkou looks at Kira like what just happened and says,

"Kira wins round two."

The she looked at Michelle and said,

"You better win you fight...and if you don't...you noe what happens..."

Michelle stood there looking at Tabatha with a scared look. Michelle didn't want to let her 2nd oldest sister down, but she knew she was only the youngest of them all. Then Kira says,

"That gurl...she used the same spell attacks I have..."

Sheena looked at her sister and said,

"That's cause she's from the same clan...other words our clan."

Tabatha looked around with the freaked out look and says,

"She's our sister, too! You got to be kidding Sheena!"

The next two names showed up and the names were Michelle and Mei. Michelle and Mei both appeared down there and then Gekkou says,

"When ready...begin..."

Michelle stood there looking at Mei with a scared look, then Mei says,

"Aww, is the little gurl scared? Maybe I need to teach you not to be scared!"

Michelle shook her head and says,

"I-I'm not scared! It's just this is my first time in the exams, stupid!"

Tabatha looked around and says,

"We just lost Michelle..."

Michelle and Mei started their fight. Corrine appeared on Sheena's shoulder while everyone was watching the two. Tabatha said out loud to Michelle,

"Come on Michelle! I noe you can win!"

Michelle says to Tabatha while holding Mei off,

"Hey! Will you shush! I'm trying to fight here!"

Sheena looked at Corrine and says to Tabatha,

"Heh...you have just been told by your own sister, Tabatha."

Tabatha looked at her weirdly and says,

"If you don't shush...I'm gonna hit you."

Michelle almost lost but she won though. Then she says to Kira,

"Haha! Take that Kira!"

Kira gave her whatever look to her and says,

"Yeah, yeah...whatever..."

Gekkou looked around and says,

"Michelle wins round three."

Michelle appeared by her sisters. Then the next to names appear on the board. Two gurls jumped down and stood there looking at each other. The two gurls started talking about something then the blonde gurl named Ino says,

"Come on bilboard brow, I noe you can't win."

The pink hair gurl named Sakura says,

"Shut up Ino pig! Your such a big lier!"

Ino looks at her and says,

"Well lets just get this fight out of the way."

Sakura unties her headband and says,

"Fine, but just remember that promise you made. The one, when we should ever fight each other, we would wear our headbands on our foreheads."

Ino looked around and says,

"Oh, yeah...I remember now."

Ino takes her headband off, too. Then both of them put their headbands on their foreheads and then just stand there. Gekkou looked around and then says,

"When you are ready...begin."

The two stand there for about 10 minutes and the Sakura says sarcastically,

"Oh yeah I forgot, you can't fight. You don't want to mess up your pretty hair and stuff."

Ino was getting angry and then she says,

"Shut up bilboard brow!"

Sakura laughed a little and says,

"Well, well Ino pig...we'll see who'll win."

A blonde hair boy named Naruto says to his sensei,

"Ino is more scarier than Sakura, Kakashi-sensei."

For about a half an hour the two lost and made it a draw, then Gekkou says,

"Since the two aren't able to finish or get up...it's a draw."

Michelle looked around for a bit and says,

"That was weird..."

Tabatha laughed a little a says,

"Yup, that sure was."

The two gurls were removed so the fifth round could start. The two names showed up and the two jumped down. Kiba looked at Naruto and says,

"Well Akamaru, it's us against the kid."

Akamaru barked. Then Kiba says,

"Hey Akamaru, leave this fight to me, okay?

Akamaru barked a okay to him and backed off a bit. Naruto looks at Kiba and says to Gekkou,

"Hey isn't that against the rules to use something in your fight besides weapons!"

Gekkou coughed and then answered him,

"No, you could use about anything in this fight..."

Naruto looked at him like yeah, yeah whatever, then Kiba says,

"So what happened to that thing being Hokage and stuff?"

Naruto looked at him ready to knock him one, then Gekkou says,

"When ready...begin."

Naruto took out a kunai and says before he throws it,

"That's not for you to noe..."

Kiba looked at Akamaru. Akamaru knew that ment get ready. Then Kiba threw two things at Naruto and smoke appeared, making it hard for him to see. Then Akamaru attacked him for a bit untill he had an idea. When the smoke cleared Naruto's clone was on the ground making it look like Kiba won. The fake Akamaru went to Kiba and then jumped up and bit him, then Kiba says,

"Akamaru, what are you doing?"

The fake Akamaru let go and changed into the real Naruto. Then the clone gets up and stands behind the real one holding Akamaru by the two front paws. Poor little Akamaru tried and tried to get away but then Kiba says to Naruto,

"If I was you...I would let go of Akamaru..."

Naruto looked at him and says,

"Huh? what do you mean let go of him?"

Kiba threw something to Akamaru, then Akamaru ate it. The clone looked at Akamaru and says,

"Huh? What's going on? Why is Akamaru turning red?"

Kiba had a evil smirk on his face and said,

"I warned you..."

Kiba ate on of those things he gave to Akamaru. Akamaru kicked the clone with his two back paws, then the clone disappeared. Kiba says to Akamaru,

"Come on Akamaru."

Akamaru jumped on Kiba's head and then Kiba did some hand signs and then says while Akamaru barks what he is saying,

"Beast mimicry, all fours jutus."

Naruto looked at the two, Kiba looked different and Akamaru looked like him. Kiba and Akamaru both attacked Naruto for about 30 minutes. Until Naruto found a way to beat him. So he transformed in to Kiba. Kiba became confused and didn't noe which one to attack, then he attacked both of them. The two he attacked changed into Akamaru. Kiba still didn't noe which was the real Akamaru.The Fake Akamaru changed and Naruto took out Kiba and Naruto won the fight. Then Gekkou says,

"Naruto wins round five."

The next two names showed up. Tabatha looked up and says,

"Well, well, well...it's my turn now."

Tabatha jumped down and the other Nin jumped down as well. The Nin looked at Tabatha and says,

"Well, it's a shame to fight a little gurl like you."

Tabatha took out her kunai and says to him,

"The name's Tabby. And I swear I'll make this fight fast and painful for you."

The Nin laughed a little and says,

"Well my name is Takao...and we'll see who'll win this."

Gekkou looked at both of them and then says,

"When ready...begin."

The two went at it for a while. The fight didn't look it was going to end soon. The one Nin who was watching named Shikamaru, says to his only team mate that was with him since Ino and Sakura were watching the two fight it out,

"How troublesome...this fight will never end..."


End file.
